


Angeles

by StolenChilde



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Prompt Fill, RPS - Freeform, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds Misha acting odd… odder than usual, and becomes rather intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for earthdragon1 on Tumblr. I sent out a request for prompts and received the lovely one below. Got longer than I intended. Hope you like it, My Dear! Not sure if Misha’s so much as a sop, but rather the story itself is a little soppy.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Jensen is surprised to learn that music is one of the few things that can really, truly move Misha. He's even more surprised to learn that Misha is, perhaps, a bit of a sop about the new song he just released, Angelus.

**Angeles**

Jensen was casually walking back from craft services with a green tea in his hand and half a bagel hanging out of his mouth. When out of the corner of his eye he spotted a curious sight. Jensen back tracked and saw it was indeed Misha lying flat on his back on the top of a wooden picnic table, hands mummy-style over his chest, long legs dangling off one end. His fingers and toes danced rhythmically to something only he could hear.

Jensen wandered over and stood by Misha’s head, his shadow falling across the other man’s face. Misha squinted open one eye, started faintly, before his much more typical expression of gentle mischief resettled quickly over his features.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked, removing his bagel from his mouth.

Misha sat up, quirked a brow then answered slowly. “Listening to music.”

“Interesting way to listen.”

“Everything I do is interesting.”

Jensen chuckled. “I’d say ‘weird,’ but I’m sure you’d much prefer the term ‘eccentric.’”

Misha winked.

“So, what song?” Jensen asked next. “You seemed to be into it. Probably the most unguarded I’ve seen you in a while.”

Misha pouted. “I’m not guarded.”

“Mish, Dude, you are _constantly_ guarded. I’ve known you for nearly five years, Man. No fooling me.”

Misha shrugged fluidly. “Just a song.”

“What song?”

“A soft song.”

“Not surprised. At least it’s not that K-Pop stuff Jay’s into right now.”

Misha’s expression turned neutral as he drawled, “‘Gangnam Style’ has its merits.”

Jensen took pause at that before he smiled. “See, now sometimes I _still_ can’t tell when you’re being sarcastic.”

Misha winked again and slid off the picnic table. “And here I thought you had me all figured out.” He snagged Jensen’s bagel and tea then turned without a second glance.

Jensen stood there empty handed and mute for a moment, before he got his bearings. “I thought you were gluten-free this month!” Jensen shouted at Misha’s rapidly retreating back.

Misha flipped him off and kept walking.

xx

“All right, you fuckers have to stop this right now, or they’re gonna kick me off the show for good, if I can’t learn to keep a straight face around you two. Over four years of this shit,” Misha groused good-naturedly as they reset the scene for the third time.

“Hey!” Jared crowed coming over and slinging one large arm around Misha’s shoulders. “Then I can have my fangirls back.”

“Bitch, please, I own them,” Misha remarked haughtily, though his smile told Jared he was only teasing.

“All right guys, settle down!” Jeremy called from the camera.

Jensen waggled his eyebrows at Misha and the older man burst into laughter once more. “Jen, stop. Sheesh.”

“All right, all right,” Jensen said. “Stone face. Get outta my shot, Moose, you ain’t in this scene.”

“Jeeze, not even directing and he’s still bossy,” Jared joked, then waved over his shoulder as he cleared the stage.

“Out of my view!” Misha shouted after him. Jared gave Misha the finger which Misha heartily returned before dropping into his Castiel persona, putting a wide-eyed, slightly haunted glint to his expression, as they faced down yet another tennis ball masquerading as a purgatory beast. There wasn’t much dialogue in this scene but they had to act the shit out of it for it to be believable.

“All right, Cas, here are the rules: Don’t die and run!” Jensen said Dean’s line, backing slowly away, one arm cast protectively in front of Misha’s chest (that wasn’t in the script).

“I find your terms appropriate to the situation,” Misha replied with Castiel’s line. They continued their slow progression backwards then landed on their next mark. Jensen grabbed at Castiel’s coat and manhandled Misha sideways.

“In there, in there!” Jensen pushed. Together they attempted a scramble without cheesy flailing, and dropped down into the “cave” which was in fact a niche in front of a green screen.

“So, what song were you listening to?” Jensen asked quietly as the actor (who portrayed a tennis ball brilliantly, in Misha’s opinion) ran in front of them.

Misha choked.

“Cut! Great Jensen, Misha. Todd, let’s do that run-by again,” Jeremy shouted. “Yeah, Ben?”

“Yeah,” Ben agreed. “Make it tighter.”

Saved by the directors.

xx

The next time Jensen caught Misha out was probably by far the most embarrassing for the older man. Jensen was stopping by Misha’s trailer to see if he wanted to grab drinks with him and Jay. He wrapped his knuckles twice against Misha’s door and waited. When no response was forthcoming, Jensen shrugged and pulled the door open. The trailers were never locked when the actors were on-site and it wasn’t like they had never barged in on one another before, anyway. Jensen would hate to leave without at least asking Misha, especially considering how little they saw each other during filming last season.

When Jensen pushed open the door, he certainly wasn’t expecting to hear the soft strains of his own guitar playing drifting quietly out of the iPhone doc Misha had set up in his trailer. What was probably far more surprising was Misha gently swaying to the melody of the song, eyes closed, his expression completely open. He looked younger, softer, gentler. Far less reserved than usual. Misha may be slightly crazy and almost borderline inappropriate with how extroverted he was, but that didn’t mean that persona wasn’t a shell. Not more or less genuine than who Misha was underneath, but a public-face nonetheless.

Now though, now, he was just _Misha_ and he was _singing along_.

“Jeeze, sing that better than I do,” Jensen remarked.

Misha actually jumped at that. He spun around with such a stricken expression on his face, that Jensen actually felt guilty about surprising him.

“Sorry, Mish,” Jensen apologized gently. “I did knock.”

Misha coughed and shifted his feet, slapping the stereo off, and for the first time in a very long time, was unable to meet Jensen’s eye. Jensen didn’t like that – At all.

“I didn’t hear,” Misha said softly. “Sorry.”

“It’s cool, don’t need to apologize,” Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking slightly back on his heels where he stood at the trailer’s threshold.

“You saying I sing that better than you is ridiculous. You have a wonderful voice,” Misha said quite suddenly, responding to Jensen’s earlier comment.

Jensen felt the back of his neck heating up. “Steve thought it was all right, I guess.”

“Sometimes, Jensen Ackles, I can’t tell if your modesty is deliberate or genuine,” Misha commented, bemused.

“Sure isn’t deliberate,” Jensen chuckled. “So you ah… like the song?”

Misha looked away again and nodded. “Yes. It’s ah… what I was listening to earlier… on the picnic table.”

“Oh,” Jensen whispered. “I ah… oh.”

“You do it very well, I really enjoyed it.” Misha corrected, “Enjoy it.”

Jensen smiled again, coming a few steps into the trailer and flicked his gaze away, before looking back. “Um… If you want, Mish, I can teach you how to play it. Then maybe we could… I dunno, play it together?”

Misha’s eyes went very, very wide at that, as he gaped silently at Jensen’s offer. “You’d really do that?”

“Misha, it’s not like I’m offering you a kidney, Man. I’d do it in a heartbeat. I’d ah… really like to.”

Misha grinned. “I’d really like that, as well. Thanks so much, Jen.”

**End**


End file.
